Amado
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Uma aluna apaixonada pelo professor... Quem nunca, que atire o primeiro giz! O problema é quando esse professor se trata de um intragável Mestre de Poções...


**Olá, pessoal! Essa fic é inspirada na música "Amado" da Vanessa da Mata e eu acabei de escrevê-la porque estou relendo HP pela milésima vez. Espero que se alguém ler, deixe review e se divirta ^_^ E se já leu fic minha, conhece a Amanda ;)**

 _"Como pode ser gostar de alguém_

 _E esse tal alguém não ser seu_

 _Fico desejando nós, gastando o mar_

 _Pôr-do-sol, postal, mais ninguém_

 _Peço tanto a Deus_

 _Para lhe esquecer_

 _Mas só de pedir me lembro_

 _Minha linda flor_

 _Meu jasmim será_

 _Meus melhores beijos serão seus_

 _Sinto que você é ligado a mim_

 _Sempre que estou indo, volta atrás_

 _Estou entregue a ponto de estar sempre só_

 _Esperando um sim ou nunca mais"_

 _8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888_

Amado

Snape deu as explicações teóricas e os alunos se puseram a trabalhar. Amanda, como sempre, cometia erros. Mais erros que Neville.

Todos começaram a tossir.

\- Senhorita Rice! Senhorita – Snape tossia – Senhorita RICE! APAGUE A CHAMA!

Amanda estava com os olhos marejados, mortificada.

\- Você só pode ser _burra!_ Dois anos de Educação em Magia e até agora você não é capaz de fazer uma Poção de Cura!

Ela chorava copiosamente.

Ele pareceu ter um momento e passou a mão pelos cabelos ensebados.

\- Vamos, pare de chorar. Não houve estragos. Apenas preste atenção da próxima vez.

O que havia naquela menina que sempre causava... _algo_ nele? Ele se sentia morto, pela maior parte do tempo...

Snape andava pela sala, criticando o trabalho de todos e agora, ajudando Amanda Rice. Não houve quem não percebesse. Draco Malfoy estava uma fera.

"O que acham que está rolando?", ele perguntou pra Crabbe e Goyle.

"Acho que o Professor tá passando as respostas pra ela."

Draco virou os olhos, irritado.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Todos se foram e Amanda ficou enrolando para guardar o material.

\- Vamos, Senhorita Rice. Vai se atrasar para a próxima aula, e McGonagall não é nada tolerante, como você bem sabe.

\- Não importa. – ela engoliu em seco.

\- Como disse?

Ela se aproximou dele.

\- Preciso falar com o senhor.

Ele olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis dela e ela virou o rosto, escondendo-o nos cabelos amarelos, pois aqueles olhos pretos pareciam perfurar a alma.

Quando se voltou, entregou a ele uma rosa vermelha.

\- O que é isso?!

\- Uma rosa.

\- Não, por que está me dando isso, Senhorita Rice?

\- Es- estou apaixonada pelo senhor, Professor.

\- Ai, meu Deus... – Snape apertou os olhos.

\- Não estou pedindo que corresponda. Só precisava te contar. Eu te amo. Vou ver se chego a tempo pra aula. Tchau.

\- Espere, Senhorita Rice!

O coração dela acelerou mais ainda.

\- Vai me beijar?

Ele deu um sorrisinho, tentou não rir.

\- Vou. Que tal daqui a uns sete anos?

\- Cinco. Vou ter dezoito.

\- Combinado. – ele estendeu a mão.

Ela o puxou e abraçou.

\- Me chame de "Amanda". – ela o apertava contra si.

Ele a abraçou, de leve e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

\- Só não na frente dos alunos. Não posso demonstrar favoritismo.

\- Mas seu favorito é o Malfoy. – Amanda disse com desdém.

\- Não mais. – ele deu uma piscadela.

\- Vou tentar entrar na aula. Lembre-se da sua promessa.

Ele sorriu e suspirou.

\- O senhor é lindo. Fica muito mais quando sorri.

\- Você é maluca. Vou te dar um passe para entrar na aula da Minerva. Com alguma desculpa.

Ela pegou o pedaço de papel e saiu correndo.

E nunca o entregou.

Em consequência, não conseguiu assistir Transfiguração naquele dia.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Todo ano, Amanda visitava Spinner's End com rosas vermelhas para colocar no túmulo de Snape. Ela trabalhava no St. Mungo's e era muito realizada, mas nunca se casou. Quando ele morreu, algo dentro dela se partiu.

E ela sempre dizia as mesmas palavras, olhando para o nome na lápide.

 _\- Você prometeu..._


End file.
